My Monster
by betsypamelaa
Summary: no supernatural characters, i just added the leviathans cuz they are cool and the 2 main characters are mine,they are made up,Other than that, I have involved no supernatural characters. This short story I'm writing is about a guy names Ján [pronounced:John] he has lost his memorie and in this part of he story Eli [le boyfriend] breaks up with him because of war with the leviathans


For my best friend Maegan, just read -.- lol

My Monster.

"We can't see each other anymore" Eli said looking down. "What?" Ján said looking confused; the younger male was leaning on the couch, hands on the rim of the couch. Eli was fidgeting with his hands, looking down; Jáns crystal green eyes shined from the tears accumulating, "I'm sorry" Eli said combing through his hair with his fingers. Ján breathed a chuckle, "no you're not" Ján said looking at Eli, the boy rolled his eyes and went up to his room. Eli sucked his teeth and shook his head; he was doing this for _his_ [Jan's]own good, it's not _he_ would understand, it was war damn it. Eli turned around and left the apartment, slamming the door. Ján sat on his bed crying quietly until he heard the door slam then he just let all of it out, he was sobbing alone with one to hold him, to tell him 'it's all going to be fine', the person that would say all of that just left, apologizing half-heartily, luckily Damien wasn't there to hear him cry; the last two weeks were just fine, they've just began to act like a 'normal couple' whatever that meant.

Damien, Eli's older brother, just appeared two weeks ago stating that he had gotten "stronger" and he wanted to fight Eli, of course Ján thought that _that_ idea was absurd but Eli went along with it; the two lycans began fighting in the living room, with Damien winning, Eli spat blood and punched his brother a little too hard knocking him out. "Great, we have a half dead body in here" Ján commented from the railing, "he's not dead" Eli said child like. Damien woke up an hour later, as he got up from the floor he saw Ján washing the dishes, "why, hello" Damien said getting up and walking towards Ján, "hey!" Eli aggressively said coming out of his room with a towel on his waist and another one drying his hair "that's mine" "I'm not a thing" Ján said turning the water off. "You don't have to be so possessive of things, brother" Damien said "we can share" the older lycan added. "Not this time, brother" Eli said as he walked down the stairs then sat on the couch, spreading his arms on the rim. Ján sat beside of Eli, Damien walked over to Ján to sit beside him, Eli gave his older brother an angry stare then turned Jáns head towards him and kissed the boy, "mh…Eli" Ján said as Eli then decided to stick his tongue into the boys mouth. Ján was very red when Eli broke the kiss, "alright be like that" Damien said showing his hands in defeat, Eli grinned as if he won something. Things went on like that for two week; Eli calming Ján, Damien and Eli fighting over the smallest things, Evalín joining some of the fights and beating both of the guys, it was as if they were a happy [weird] family, for only two weeks…

Eli walked to Máy-gēns apartment and knocked on the door, "h-hold up" an out of breath voice said. Máy-gēn opened the door; she had a sheet covering herself and her hair was very messed up, "what chu want" she said a little pissed, "um I'm leaving," Eli said combing his fingers though his hair again, "to where, did you tell Ján?" she said sort of worried, "war, the leviathans declared war when the bombed the 'base' and I'm first in command so I have to go" Eli said still looking down, Máy-gēn grabbed Elis face and faced his towards her "what did you do?" she said "I-" he said as he rubbed his face "I broke up with Ján" Eli said staring sadly at Máy-gēn "I don't know if I'll come back" he added "it was for the best, right?" she said trying to comfort him with a small smile, Eli smiled back; some of his hair fell to his face, he combed it back again, "I'll tell Evalín, go and win the war" she said trying to make Eli have more confidence "yea" Eli said as he put his hands in his leather jacket then left. Evalín heard of the news a little later and ran to Jáns apartment to say goodbye to her older brother, but only found Ján crying in his bedroom, "it's going to be ok" she said as Ján cried on her shoulder.


End file.
